1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertical vane coverings for architectural openings such as doors, windows, and the like, and to a control system for such a covering that includes a plurality of carriers connected to vertically suspended vanes linearly movable between extended and retracted positions as well as pivotally movable between open and closed positions, to control visibility and the passage of light through the architectural opening and more particularly to a system for connecting the carriers to a pantograph adapted to move the carriers and thus the vanes across the architectural opening.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings such as doors, windows, and the like have been known in various forms for many years. One form of such coverings is commonly referred to as a vertical vane covering wherein a control system suspends and is operable to selectively manipulate a plurality of vertically suspended vanes such that the vanes can be linearly moved laterally across the architectural opening to extend or retract the covering and can be pivoted about longitudinal vertical axes to open and close the vanes.
Control systems for operating vertical vane coverings typically include a headrail in which a plurality of carriers associated with the vanes are mounted for lateral movement, and include internal mechanisms for pivoting the vanes about their vertical axes. The headrails vary in construction and configuration to house the various types of carriers and internal mechanisms. Most such headrails, however, have a slot along a bottom wall through which a portion of each carrier protrudes for connection to an associated vane.
Carriers in vertical vane coverings may be interconnected by a pantograph so that movement of an endmost or lead carrier causes all of the remaining carriers to move correspondingly. One problem with prior art control systems has been the simplification and dependability of the manner in which the carriers are connected to the pantograph.
Most control systems include pull cords that are operably connected to the carriers to shift or linearly move the carriers horizontally within the headrail and across the architectural opening. Control systems also usually include a horizontally disposed tilt rod operably connected to each carrier such that rotational movement of the tilt rod about its longitudinal axis transfers corresponding movement to the carriers and subsequently to the vanes to effect pivotal movement of the vanes about their longitudinal vertical axes. The tilt rod is typically rotated by a pull cord or a tilt wand that can be grasped by an operator of the system.
A common problem and critical issue with most control systems for coverings for architectural openings is the ease of assembly of the system, particularly since most systems have numerous and small operative components. The connection of the carriers to the pantograph is one area where ease of assembly is of importance and it is to this end that the present invention has been made.